la razón de mi vida
by andersonforever
Summary: no soy bueno para los resúmenes pero es sobre la vida de rebecca chambers cuando vuelve a encontrarse con billy coen
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1 : recordandote

era una linda tarde de julio la fecha era 23 un dia comun para cualquiera pero no para la joven rebecca chambers ese dia fue el comienzo de la pesadilla para ella y sus amigos pero en toda tormenta hay un rayo de esperanza y para ella esa esperanza se llamaba billy coen el ex teniente que conocio en el tren que la salvo innumerables beses de la muerte y ayudado a escapar de ese infierno siempre se pregunto que fue del teniente, esa tarde ella se encontraba acomodando sus cosas en su nuevo departamento en nueva york mientras desempacaba una caja noto algo brillante en el interior lo tomo y vio que era la placa de billy que decia"teniente billy coen"

-que habra sido de el?-se pregunto la joven bio quimica mirando asia el paisaje que daba su departamento.

Ya cuando termino de acomodar todo se dejo caer en el cillon blanco que tenia apoyo su cabeza en el respaldo mirando el techo pensando en que estaria haciendo en estos momentos billy si estuviera vivo

-que estoy pensando claro que esta vivo por que lo estoy dudando?¡-se cuestionava en la mente ella sola

-mejor voy a pasear un poco el arie fresco me aclarara la mente -se dijo y se puso en marcha asia el central park solo le quedaba unas cuadras de su departamento, en el parque creyendo que ese aire fresco y el olor de los arboles le ayudaria a dejar de pensar en el pero se equivoco pensaba mas en el

-¿sera que el destino me esta jugando una broma?¿por que no puedo dejar de pensar en el ?-se preguntaba mientras se sentaba en una banca y miraba el atardecer

-rebecca-se escucho una vos muy familiar para ella-eh?-dijo la joven mirando quien era que la llamaba y noto que era el mayor de los redfield, chris

-oh hola chris -dijo rebecca con un tono bajo – por fin te encuentro rebe queria darte eso -dijo el agente de la BSAA a la bioquimica entregandole un sobre esta lo abrio y leyo "usted esta cordialmente invitado a la boda de chris redfield con jill valentine este sabado a las 3 de la tarde"

-espero verte hay rebecca – dijo chris con una sonrisa en el rostro -claro estare encantada de ir chris -respondio rebecca dibujando una pequeña sonrisa y con ese jesto chris se marcho y ella siguio mirando el atardecer asta que le llego una imagen a la mente ella con un vestido blanco caminando asia el altar y quien esperandola nadie mas que billy

-que fue eso ?-se pregunto riendo un poco -acaso estoy enamorada? Jaja creo que mejor regreso ya esta oscuresiendo -se dijo mirando como enpezaban a notarse las estrellas

mientras caminaba por las calles ya un poco mas oscuras pensando en sus cosas mientras llebava las cosas para la cena no vio un hombre que venia de frente suyo y choco asiendo que los dos cayeran y tiraran todo

-perdon no lo vi -dijo rebecca levantando sus cosas – no yo no la vi -dijo el sujeto mientras le ayudaba a levantar despues de todo le devolvio la bolsa con sus compras- perdon por haber sido tan torme -dijo el sujeto dandole la mano – no se disculpe fue mi culpa no lo vi -dijo rebecca mientras le estrechaba la mano y vio su mano se noto una parte de un tatuaje en su brazo -me tengo que ir asta pronto -dijo rebecca llendose casi corriendo

-no no puede ser el no puede ser billy – dijo ella mientras corria asia su departamento -o tal ves si ?-se freno y miro el joven quien daba la vuelta en la esquina


	2. Chapter 2

**aqui el capitulo 2 espero que les guste ase mucho que no publicaba un fic en esta sección asi que con este regreso a publicar y para los que leyeron mi fic de "el legado de los stars" quiero ha bisar que publicare la segunda parte del fic solo denme tiempo para terminar de escribir el primer cap**

Capitulo 2: te extrañe

esa noche rebecca no podía conciliar el sueño pensando en lo que había pasado en ese hombre con el que había chocado y creyendo que era billy...

-no podía haber sido billy cualquier hombre puede tener un tatuaje no solo billy el destino se divierte jugando con mis sentimientos -dijo rebecca antes de derramar unas lagrimas y quedarse dormida

ya a la mañana siguiente ella había llamado una buena amiga para poder hablar, claire redfield era como su hermana no solo por que chris trataba a rebecca como una hermana pequeña siendo sobre protector sin por que con claire tenían un vinculo ambas tenian una persona amada que no sabían su paradero o si estaban vivos o muertos

-haber si lo entiendo rebe ayer en la noche creíste ver a billy?-pregunto claire tomando un poco de café

-si te digo la verdad creí ver a billy anoche -dijo rebecca mirándola

-pero niña por que no fuiste tras el para cerciorarse no crees que tal ves haya sido el?-dijo claire levantando un poco la vos

-es que no se si sea el no me reconcomio -dijo rebecca algo triste -rebe perdón por haber levantado la vos pero es que si yo encontrara a alguien igual a steve lo seguiría para ver si no es el -dijo claire algo triste

-claire tu hermano dijo que cuando wesker murió consiguió mucha información sobre los agentes de umbrella tal ves logre encontrar a steve -dijo rebecca tratando de ayudar a claire -aun tengo la esperanza de volverlo a ver rebe-dijo claire con una sonrisa

ya luego de que claire saliera rebecca tenia que ir asta el banco a retirar parte de su dinero para poder comprar un lindo vestido y un regalo para la boda de su amigo , cuando volvía a su casa vio salir un guardia de seguridad que terminaba su turno en el banco pareció ver un rostro muy familiar

-sera el? No no puede ser el -pensó para si misma pero entro una ráfaga de viento que le voló el sombrero y termino en los pies de rebecca ella al ver al guardia lo levanto y vio que tenia razón

-ES BILLY!- grito en su interior al notar el rostro del guardia y el peinado tenia todas las facciones de billy coen pero estaba un poco mas alto y mas fuerte

-mierda mi sombrero -se dijo billy tocándose la cabeza sintiendo su pelo-es este?-dijo una vos dándole el sombrero a billy- gracias -dijo billy tomando el sombrero y mirando quien se lo había dado quedo en shock al ver que era esa joven que le había quitado el sueño tantas noches

-re...re...rebecca?-dijo billy sin salir de la impresión -a pasado tiempo billy-dijo rebecca con una sonrisa y algo sonrojada

-pe...pero co...como... pensé que habías muerto-dijo billy mirándola-yo pensé lo mismo de ti billy-dijo rebecca mirándolo-rebecca no sabes lo mucho que te extrañe-dijo billy abrazando a rebecca quien no salia del asombro- no se como lo tomes pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ti cuando supe lo de raccon city crei que habías muerto y me di por vencido trate de olvidarte pero no podia no me atrevia a olvidarte -dijo billy abrazándola con mucha fuerza y delicadamente para no lastimara

-billy yo también te extrañe crei que estabas muerto por que no supe nada de ti después de lo de la mansion marcus no sabes como te amo -dijo ella derramando unas ligeras lagrimas de felicidad

-que dijiste?-pregunto billy mirando a rebecca sin salir de la impresión

-que te amo billy-dijo rebecca plantando le un beso en los labios quien no salia del asombro y al final termino correspondiendo despues de separarse por falta del aire billy le acaricio la mejilla

-yo tambien te amo rebecca- dijo y la abrazo con una gran dulzura-tienes donde quedarte billy? Al juzgar por tu atuendo eres nuevo como guardia -dijo rebecca mirando el traje de billy que era nuevo

-pues si jeje es mi primer dia llegue anoche a la ciudad y al llegar me fui al trabajo -dijo billy sonriendo

-si quieres puedes quedarte con migo es gran mi departamento y tengo una habitacion extra-dijo rebecca llevando a billy asia su casa-claro pero preferiría dormir junto a ti jajajaja-dijo billy riendo-no te pases billy-dijo rebecca disimulando seriedad


End file.
